Contemporary laundry treating appliances include vertical axis washing machines having a tub, a basket within the tub defining a treating chamber for the laundry. The tub and basket have aligned top openings that provide access to the treating chamber. In current implementations, the basket has perforations and is rotated at a sufficient speed to extract liquid from the laundry centrifugal force, which also causes water to exit the perforations.